1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a hair clip assembly for selective attachment to groups of hair strands, and in particular relates to a hair clip assembly for shielding pretreated portions of hair strands from a treatment chemical which is being selectively applied only to new hair growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of individuals periodically apply a variety of treatment chemicals to their hair. These chemicals include conditioners and fixing preparations such as bleaches, tints, and dyes. These chemicals are often harsh and may cause damage to the hair after repeated use. Oftentimes, the individual will need to reapply a particular treatment chemical on subsequent occasions, in order to treat the new hair growth with the treatment chemical. For example, an individual who colors his/her hair will periodically need to dye the new hair growth, in order to ensure that the entire length of each strand of hair is uniformly colored by the dye. Generally, this process involves reapplying the dye to the entire length of the hair, thereby unnecessarily exposing the pretreated portions of the hair to the damaging effects of the dye. Accordingly, there is a need for a hair clip assembly which is capable of shielding pretreated portions of hair strands from a treatment chemical which is being applied to the new hair growth, in order to spare the pretreated hair from the potentially damaging effects of harsh treatment chemicals.
A variety of hair clip assemblies have been devised for use while coloring or bleaching hair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,030 to Busch appears to show a hair clip assembly comprised of clamping jaws suited for holding freshly died hair upon a curler until the dye has fixed. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,405 to Pellecia appears to show a hair clip assembly for frosting or straightening hair, comprising two biased jaw members which are releasably attached to the hair. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,549 to Thomas appears to show a hair clip assembly having a clamp bar which clamps the hair strands to be frosted, bleached, or dyed against the inner surface of a container.
None of these devices appears to disclose a hair clip assembly capable of protecting pretreated portions of hair strands from the damaging effects of a treatment chemical applied to the new hair growth. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.